


Will You Marry Me?

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: flower shop au, klance, one year anniversary, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: On their one year anniversary, Keith has an important question to ask Lance





	Will You Marry Me?

Candles? Check. Roses? Check. Dinner and desert? Check and check. Now all Lance had to do was wait for Keith to get home, see the note on the counter, and come into the backyard. He checked his phone, and saw that Keith should be home in fifteen minutes.

Lance smiled at the setup. He'd been planning this date for weeks, making sure he could get the day off the same day that Keith could get off work early. He's spend all day cooking - soft, tender steak, oven roasted potatoes, caramelized carrots. And for desert, a rich red velvet cake with lavender cream cheese frosting decorated with edible flowers. The perfect meal for their one year anniversary.

The minutes ticked by and Lance checked his phone again. Keith should've been here by now. Starting to worry, Lance called Keith, listening to it ring. He heard his ringtone coming from inside, so Lance headed in, finding Keith phone on the counter. "Keith? Love? Are you home?" He ventured down the hall and heard a crash in the bedroom. He ran to the room and saw Keith standing next to a broken. "Keith! What happened?"

"Uh... I was trying to grab something from the bedside table and knocked the lamp over..." Keith gave a sheepish smile and Lance just shook his head. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." He took Keith's hand and led him to the backyard.

Keith was in awe at the setup he was presented with - a small table, covered in a white table cloth, candles on and around it. A vase full of red roses, and glasses filled with wine. The food placed in front of each chair looked absolutely divine, and when he turned to look at Lance, he couldn't help but smile. This was such a beautiful scene, and he was so happy to have Lance here with him to share it.

They sat down and Lance started playing soft music from his phone, making the scene even more beautiful. They sat and ate, talking about their day, and when dinner was done, they moved onto dessert. Keith knew Lance could bake, but this was on a whole other level. The cake was so moist and so rich, and the frosting didn't over power it. The cake itself was just so beautifully decorated that Keith stopped Lance from cutting it until he could get a picture.

Dessert was finished and the two continued to sit outside, enjoying the night sky and the company of each other. Keith reached into his pocket and got up, walking over to Lance. "Lance, we've been together a year now, and it has been the best year of my life. But I want to start a new chapter, one where I can spend eternity with you."

Lance had a hand over his mouth as Keith got down on one knee, opening his hands and showing Lance a ring. "Lance McClain, would you please take my heart, to hold and cherish forever, as I plan to do for you?" Lance was in tears as he nodded, pulling Keith into a hug. Keith slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed him softly.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." And Keith smiled, feeling a happiness fill him as he got to have the man for the rest of his life.


End file.
